Le perdonaré
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Death Mask es un destacado miembro de la mafia italiana de finales del siglo XIX. Afrodita sabe que su amante es un hombre peligroso y despiadado, sin embargo ya ha tomado todas sus decisiones con respecto a él. SHONEN AI. Afrodita x Death Mask, Shura x Aioros, Afrodita Shura. AU. Oneshot.


**Advertencias** : OoC ligero, Universo Alterno.

 **Parejas** : Death Mask x Afrodita; Shura y Afrodita; Shura x Aioros

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Fanfic sin rigor histórico. SS no me pertenece. Historia sin fines de lucro.

 **LE PERDONARÉ**

Cuando escuchó el llamado en la puerta principal, Afrodita no se sintió sorprendido en absoluto; ya había escuchado el caballo detenerse en la fachada y llevaba horas esperando la visita. Respiró profundo y se acomodó las puntillas de encaje de las mangas y el pañuelo de seda; quería dar una apariencia de tranquilidad, por más que su amigo lo conociera demasiado como para dejarse llevar por una pose.

Aquella charla sería dura, extremadamente irritante y quizá le despojaría de una de las pocas personas a las que tenía aprecio. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones ni segundos pensamientos, así eran las cosas, así era el mundo en el que había elegido vivir. Se aferraba a su propia elección por encima de todas las cosas.

Miró a través de la ventana del piso superior por un largo momento, la ciudad burbujeaba de vida y el puerto estaba en pleno apogeo. Los carruajes atestaban las calles y los coloridos parasoles de las mujeres coloreaban la vista; desde la calle subía el desagradable humor de las emanaciones humanas, pero mantuvo la cortina abierta, pendiente del panorama.

El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear, uno de los sirvientes acompañaba a su amigo. Afrodita ya sabía la expresión que portaría la cara de Shura y aún así le dolió mirarla. Había ira, dolor, desesperación, pero sobre todo estaba cubierta de reclamo, de la sensación de haber sido traicionado. El joven amo hizo un gesto sencillo con la mano, para alejar al sirviente y dejar pasar a su amigo. En cuanto el hombre se retiró, el caballero español se lanzó a zancadas hacia su anfitrión, con las lágrimas de ira contenidas en los ojos y la mano sobre el puño de la espalda.

–Shura…

Afrodita lanzó el nombre con un leve suspiro y no llegó a moverse; no retrocedió, ni huyó, sólo lo miró con fingida tranquilidad y auténtica pena. No tenía miedo, al menos no por su propia seguridad.

El español se detuvo, temblando debido a las monstruosas emociones que pugnaban dentro de él. Justo allí, a dos pasos, tenía la manera más fácil y directa (aunque cobarde) de vengarse del hombre que acababa de convertirse en su mayor enemigo. Su puño se asió con fuerza sobre la empuñadora y sus hombros temblaron bajo la capa; una dura pelea corrió por el centro mismo de su ser: la necesidad de lavar con sangre el dolor de su atroz pérdida, contra el afecto que sentía por Afrodita. Ellos habían crecido juntos, criados bajo el mismo techo, comiendo del mismo plato…

–Será mejor que te vayas.

Habló Shura con un sumo esfuerzo de su voluntad. Sacó su espada con extrema lentitud, tratando de intimidarle, dejarle claro sus intenciones. Afrodita lo miró con absoluta pena y no se movió en absoluto cuando el otro se acercó un paso más, dejando sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento ajeno.

–No voy a ir a ningún lado… supongo que tú tampoco.

El español lanzó un mandoble sobre la mesa de té que había al lado de la ventana, la espada atravesó la delgada placa de madera y lanzó al vuelo los pocos platos de cerámica que reposaban encima, haciéndolos añicos contra el suelo.

Siguió un rato de silencio, en el cual sólo se escuchó el jadear del hombre armado, que no podía decir nada más, absorto como estaba en su propio odio.

El anfitrión volvió a hablar:

–Aioros estaba interfiriendo con los _gabellotti_ , te lo dije desde el principio. ¿Qué esperabas que pasara?

Shura lanzó un aullido de dolor y furia. Sí, él lo sabía, tan pronto Afrodita se había enterado que conocía a Aioros (y mucho antes de que comenzaran su relación) le había advertido que Aioros era parte de un grupo de griegos que estaban ocasionando problemas. _Los gabellotii_ era la mafia italiana, controlaban el comercio del vino y el regenteo de tierras para estafar a los campesinos y apropiarse del territorio. Los extranjeros se habían opuesto a pagar tributo, y estaban obstaculizando sus actividades.

Afrodita sabía bien aquellos todos esos movimientos debido a que Death Mask, su amante, era parte importante de la mafia italiana. Habían advertido a los griegos que se rindiera y ante su negativa…

–Lo mataron…

Su voz fue un doloroso reclamo, había amado a Aioros profundamente; a pesar de los riesgos se había atado a él de una forma que no admitía vuelta atrás. Él jamás había querido involucrarse en los crímenes de los _gabellotti_ y nunca lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Aioros… había sido asesinado… Asesinado por alguien a quien él conocía, alguien a quien hubiera podido detener.

Afrodita reaccionó ante su reclamo, bajó la mirada con los puños apretados. Le dolía su angustia, le desolaba la ira de Shura, su deseo de venganza. Shura quien jamás había hecho algo injusto, quien jamás había blandido su espada con intenciones homicidas.

–Sí. Aioros había estado interfiriendo…

–¿Fue él o alguien a su cargo?

Afrodita no volvió a apartar la cara, se había tragado el dolor, la desazón, el miedo por el destino ajeno. Lo conocía de toda la vida, a él no podía ocultárselo:

–Él. Lo hizo él. Por mí y por ti. Cualquier otro lo hubiera matado a traición, lo hubieran torturado y después mancillado su cuerpo para dar el ejemplo. Death Mask lo mató limpiamente, en duelo. Fue…

–¡Cállate!

Shura lanzó otro golpe, ahora contra los libreros del lugar. El dolor crecía dentro de él como un fuego, consumiéndolo todo: sus principios, su prudencia, su sentido de justicia. Haber visto el cuerpo de Aioros, sangrante y lívido, había sido demasiado… había perdido la cordura y sólo quedaba el dolor.

–¡¿POR QUÉ?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DEFIENDES?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PONES DE SU LADO Y ME DAS LA ESPALDA?!

Mientras gritaba seguía golpeando con su espada: destrozando, destruyendo, descargando una furia ciega contra todo aquello que podía. Pero aquellos objetos eran sólo remplazos para el verdadero objeto de su dolor.

–¡¿Por qué él, Afrodita, con lo que ha hecho?!

El joven sueco se acercó a él, le recorrió la cara con manos gentiles, con pena y seriedad.

–Lo amo. Tú lo sabías. Él es peligroso, tú lo sabías también. Te dije que no debías relacionarte con él… ni con sus asuntos.

Afrodita miró hacia la ventana, con una cierta melancolía; la tarde estaba cayendo y Death Mask no tardaría en volver a casa, aquel día perdería a alguien.

–No fue personal, Shura.

El español lo apartó de él con fiero manotazo, indignado por aquella forma tan fría de ser de su amigo.

–¡Aioros era mío!, si Death Mask fue quien lo mató, yo vengaré su muerte.

El sueco le abofeteó con fuerza, molesto por aquella insinuación.

–¡Ya te dije que fue él!, ¿crees que mentiría sobre algo así?, ¿a ti? Nunca.

–Afrodita…

Shura se balanceó torpemente, impresionado. El otro jamás le había lastimado, jamás se había enfrentado a él. Con los años se habían alejado un poco, pero siempre habían visto el uno por el otro. Ahora el sueco le estaba traicionando…

Afrodita lanzó una mirada rápida y nerviosa hacia la calle y cogió al mayor de las hombreras.

–Death Mask está subiendo las escaleras ahora mismo. Shura, hermano mío, si quieres venganza no te detendré; pero si lo atacas él te enfrentará… ¡y te matará! No provoques su espada, no tientes al destino.

El español se soltó de él con un empujón, luego giró hacia la puerta, con desesperación e ira. El italiano no tardó en aparecer. Llevaba la espada desenvainada y la capa sobre un hombro, listo para arrojarla al suelo; su porte era firme y violento.

–¿Se lo permites, Afrodita?, ¿dejarás que me mate, así como mató a Aioros?

–Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido alguien más.

La voz estentórea y grave del italiano retumbó en la habitación; lo había hecho por piedad, para evitarle una larga agonía a Aioros, era su forma de proteger a Afrodita, al tratar de proteger a Shura.

–¡¿Y qué pasará una vez que me mates a mí?! –gritó Shura levantando la espada –¿Crees que Afrodita podrá amar al hombre que me asesine?, ¿crees que no obtendré mi victoria?

Shura paladeó sus dientes con fruición; nadie igualaba a Death Mask con la espada, eso lo sabía; había acudido allí a ese día con la idea de matar a Afrodita, aquel sería el peor castigo que pudiera imponer sobre el asesino de Aioros; pero no había podido acabar con él, lo apreciaba demasiado. Pero aún podía ganar, si hacía que Death Mask lo matara justo enfrente de Afrodita, entonces aquel maldito también perdería a la persona que amaba.

–Te equivocas, Shura.

La voz del sueco sonó tranquila, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio.

–¿Lo perdonarás?

Su furia y su ira crecían cada vez más, ¿no había forma de vengar a Aioros?, ¿no había nada que pudiera hacer?

–Claro que sí. Shura, si tú lo atacas y él te mata yo lo perdonaré; porque entiendo porqué lo hace. No sé cuando, ni como… pero no te vengarás de él a través de mí. Aún puedes bajar la espada, la decisión es tuya.

El español tembló un momento, impresionado. Había perdido a Aioros ese día, y también a Afrodita. Su amigo, su hermano, había puesto en primer lugar a esa despreciable criatura, a ese criminal homicida. No era capaz de matar a su amigo, pero era capaz de morir. Sería un pequeño castigo, insuficiente de la memoria de Aioros, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Su muerte haría sufrir al sueco y a través de su dolor, haría sufrir a Death Mask.

Shura no dudó ni un segundo más, alzó la espada y atacó.


End file.
